


Nepenthe

by BirdOfHermes



Series: The Thirst Trials [13]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angsty Schmoop, Best Friends, Comfort Sex, Depression, Dirty Talk, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, POV Second Person, Post-Break Up, Protective Loki (Marvel), Reader-Insert, Roommates, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, supportive Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdOfHermes/pseuds/BirdOfHermes
Summary: Nepenthe: (n) anything inducing a pleasurable sensation of forgetfulness, especially of sorrow or trouble.Your boyfriend reveals he's been cheating on you and dumps you. You have no idea how to handle this, but luckily, your roommate and best friend Loki does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "And they were roommates!"  
> "My GOD, they were roommates."
> 
> I...don't have an excuse. I have just been feeling like shit for the past week and I really wanted some tooth-rottingly sweet Loki. So this is a departure for me. He's still a sassy serpent, but this time, he's far more supportive and grounded. Are you in the mood to get spoiled by the sassy serpent? Then this is the fic for you.
> 
> And this is also all saiansha's fault. Don't believe her if she says it isn't. It totally is.

_Cheer up and dry your damp eyes_

_And tell me when it rains_

_I'll blend up that rainbow above you_

_And shoot it through your veins_

_'Cause your heart has a lack of color_

_And we should have known_

_That we'd grow up sooner or later_

_'Cause we wasted all our free time alone_

_-"Rainbow Veins" by Owl City_

The front door to your apartment opens and closes, and you wince at the sound. A second later, a posh British voice calls out from the foyer, partially annoyed. “What are you still doing here, woman? I thought you were due to work in half an hour. If I come in there and you’re in your pajamas watching television, I’m going to spank that little fanny of yours until you—”

Loki Laufeyson, your irritating roommate and best friend, stops dead in the middle of berating you, the last word falling from his lips as his eyes widen in shock. “—cry?”

“Too late,” you mumbled hoarsely, not bothering to hide your mascara-smudged face and bloodshot eyes. Loki’s expression crumbles into worry, and it’s for good reason. You _never_ cry. You didn’t cry during _Game of Thrones_ , you didn’t cry when you sliced your thumb open that one time, you didn’t cry at your other best friend Thor’s wedding.

And yet there you sat, in the middle of the couch, your cheeks drenched in tears.

“What happened?” Loki demanded, dropping the fresh fruit he’d gotten from the market on the loveseat. He’s at your side in half a second, his long, cool fingers sliding over your shoulder.

“He…” You fight to get the words out. “He…dumped me.”

Loki’s eyes widen. “He _what?”_

Self-pity and sadness overwhelm you as you choke out more. “He’s been seeing…another girl…behind my back.”

Loki’s pale face slowly fills with color. His eyes get that glint. You’ve seen it in rare times, mostly when his stepfather has done something callous yet again. He grits his teeth, his jaw clenched until you see a muscle twitch in his cheek, and his voice comes out a vicious growl. “I’ll _kill_ him.”

Without warning, Loki stands and marches for the door. It snaps you right out of your paralyzed state and you pounce after him. “No, no, no, Loki, wait, stop!”

“I will kill him,” Loki snarls. “I will rip out his intestines and strangle him to death with them and then feed his corpse to the lions at the zoo.”

Your socked feet slide across the hardwood floors as you jam your hands against his slender but solid chest, trying to keep him from reaching the door. You know him too well. Loki doesn’t make idle threats. Maybe he won’t kill your now ex-boyfriend, but he will surely beat him within an inch of his life. “Loki, stop it—”

“—and before I end his pathetic life, I will drag him back here, just alive enough to apologize to you, and then rid the world of his disgusting influence—”

“Loki!” you shout.

He finally stops, glancing down at you, still enraged to the point of breathing hard. “Stop it! Getting in a fight with him won’t do anything but get you brought up on assault charges. It’s over. There’s nothing I can do about it, so just…”

You exhale harshly. “Let it go, okay? It’s too late.”

He stands there, staring at you, then glances at the door one last time as if still contemplating his violent promise. Instead, he sighs and envelops you in a warm hug. You don’t want to smudge his perfect white dress shirt with tears and mascara, but it’s too late. He shouldn’t have hugged you. The sympathy causes the rest of your sadness to gush out of you like a fountain. You dissolve into tears, helplessly, your mind replaying every lovely moment you’d had with your boyfriend and reminding you that you’ll never spend another minute with him again because he found someone _better_ than you.

“Oh, sweetling,” Loki murmurs into your hair, gently rubbing your back. “It’ll be alright. I know it hurts, but you’ll be alright.”

Loki leads you back to the couch and even though you hate how small and stupid it makes you feel, he puts you in his lap and just holds you. You bury your face in his neck and just let it out, saying nothing at all, too ashamed and miserable to do anything else. You cry until your head hurts and there’s nothing left resembling liquid in your tear ducts, and you just sit in your best friend’s lap like a little lost puppy with no idea what else to do. Before the storm of crying had begun, you’d managed to hold it together enough to call out sick to work, and now you had a whole day ahead of you. You were pretty sure you were just going to curl up in bed and find more tears.

Loki runs his fingers through your hair. “I want to make you some tea. Is that alright, sweetling?”

You sniffle and nod a few times. You untangle yourself from him and listen to him put the kettle on while you attempt to blot the mascara mess from your face with tissues. You wait for a while and he returns with a large mug of white tea. The hot drink makes you feel just the tiniest bit less empty, at least.

“Sorry about your shirt,” you mutter hoarsely. “I’ll get it dry cleaned tomorrow.”

Loki rolls his eyes. “It’s just a shirt, darling. And yours is in worse shape, I’d say.”

You almost smile. He’s right. Your collar and part of the top are soggy with tears as well. If it had gone much lower, your bra might show through. “I’m a hot mess, aren’t I?”

Loki gives you a little fond smile in return. “Always, love.”

You sip more tea. “You don’t have to babysit me. Really. I’m just gonna burrito myself until the end of time, and I know you have shit to do today.”

He scowls. “I’ll do what I damn will please with my day off, thank you very much.”

“Loki,” you plead, exasperated. “I feel bad enough as it is. You’ve already let me cry on your shoulder, literally. You don’t have to look after me.”

“I’m your best friend,” he sniffs. “That is my job.”

You frown at him. “It is not.”

“It is so, you silly girl. If you are going to burrito yourself, then I’ll be your chips and guacamole. Hand me the remote.”

You try not to laugh, but a little slips out at the completely serious look on his face even as he says such absurd things to you. You’re used to it by now, though, and you know he’s stubborn, so you just slap the remote into his hand. He yanks you into his side, tucks you in with a blanket, and flips the TV onto one of the better seasons of _Game of Thrones_.

And, just for a tiny bit of time, everything almost feels okay.

* * *

“You have to eat something.”

“I’m not hungry.”

“Yes, you are, stubborn woman, you simply don’t want to because you are upset.”

Your cheeks round as you glare at him in defiance. “Oh, I’m sorry, when did you become telepathic?”

Loki growls. It’s scary and impressive. But you’re used to it. “Do you want to be ill in addition to your current situation?”

“I’m not gonna get ill from just skipping one meal, Loki.”

“You already have a headache and you’re dehydrated.”

You scowl, not denying it. He knows the signs from just having lived with you for so long. Damn him. “And, what, nagging me is going to make it all better?”

“You really do not want to test me, darling. I am not above force-feeding you.”

Scowling, you reach for the bowl on the coffee table, eat exactly one chip, and keep staring at him. He reaches out and picks up the bowl, tilting it in your general direction, an evil smirk on his lips. “Either eat it or wear it.”

“I hate you.” You know he’s not bluffing. He will certainly dump the whole bowl into your hair, so you snatch it from him and begin munching morosely.

“Good girl,” he purrs mockingly, and then disengages from you to rise from the couch. He disappears into the kitchen for a while and returns with a grilled cheese sandwich, made with American, provolone, and mozzarella. Despite your wounded state, your stomach growls and you devour the thing in its entirety. Loki doesn’t hide a smug smile the whole time, so you just ignore it.

The day wears on, made slightly faster with your binge-watch session, and around dinnertime, Loki’s chin seats itself on your hair and he rubs your shoulder, his voice soft. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Your chest deflates in a long, miserable sigh. “Probably should. Don’t want to. It might make it worse.”

“It might make it better,” he counters. “It corrodes the soul to hold in that kind of thing, you know. Or so I hear.”

You snort. Loki pretends to be soulless most of the time, but you know better. You still let him have his delusion either way. “I just keep thinking about what I did wrong. What I lack. Whatever it is that made him leave. What if I can’t fix it? What if everyone leaves?”

“Hey,” he murmurs. “We are not going to entertain that kind of thinking. Just because he left does not mean everyone else will. Certainly not me.”

“You don’t know that,” you mumble sadly. “Everyone has a breaking point. Even you.”

“I very much doubt you have the capability of finding that point, love. For you are and always have been a good person. Flawed, yes, but good.”

“Not good enough for him, apparently.”

Loki sighs and slips his fingers beneath your chin, making you look up at him. “He is a selfish bloody fool if he cannot see your worth, and it is no longer your concern to care what he thinks is good enough for him. True, I cannot understand things from your perspective, but I am telling you now that one man does not determine your worth. You do. Only you. Do you understand, sweetling?”

“It’s not that easy, Loki. I can’t look at it that way, not when I’m the reason he left.”

“No, he is the reason he left. Whether or not he told you why, he made that call. You can’t control that, so why blame yourself for something beyond your control?”

“Because it was good. I’ve never had a relationship like that before, where we got along and we had a rhythm.”

“And you will again. It will just take time. You will heal from this, my sweet. I know that you will, because you are the strongest person I know.”

You let out a hoarse little chuckle. “You need to get out more, Loki.”

He rolls his eyes. “Dismiss me all you want, but it is still the truth.”

Something warm blooms in your chest, replacing the fragile ice currently coating your heart. Stupid Loki. He’s so damned eloquent sometimes that you feel like a cavewoman by comparison.

“Ugh,” you groan, and burrow deeper into your nest of blankets, hoping you can hide well enough that he can’t see that he’s made you a little flustered. “Stop being nice to me. I hate it.”

Loki chuckles. “Sure you do.”

He makes you dinner—chicken parmesan and spaghetti and lots and lots of red wine—and you cuddle for the remainder of the night, promising yourself you’ll go to bed after just one more episode.

It doesn’t happen. You wake up the next morning strewn over Loki underneath the blankets, warm and comfortable, lamenting the fact that you can’t call out at work again and will have to go in this time. You stay put with your head on Loki’s chest for a while, listening to his soft, deep breaths, wishing you could be with him another day. He’s always been your touchstone, in a weird way. You met by chance in a class when you were still in college, and built a friendship out of constantly insulting each other affectionately, even befriending his brother over the years by proxy. He had an uncanny ability to get you out of your head, and you had an uncanny ability to make him laugh. Around others, he was often closed off, but with you, he was more like himself. You hoped you made him happy. You didn’t have many people in your life, and it would hurt you to think he didn’t value your friendship as deeply as you did.

Sighing, you push up on your hands to lever yourself off of him, but he makes a noise and tightens his arms around your waist.

“Stay,” he mutters, somehow commanding even half-asleep.

You giggle. “Can’t. Gotta go to work. Bills to pay.”

Loki grunts in his ultra-deep sleepy voice. “Too comfortable. Stay.”

“So now I’m a prisoner?”

“Yes.”

You giggle harder. He starts to smile where his lips rest near your forehead. Bastard. You were sure he was all the way awake now. You trail one hand up his torso to just under his ribs on the left side, and dig your fingers into one spot. He yelps and his eyes pop open to glare at you.

“Hey,” he growls. “Low blow.”

“Exploiting the weakness of my foe is not a low blow,” you sniff, attempting to extricate yourself from his python grip. “Release me.”

He lets out a dramatic sigh. “Must I?”

“I’m afraid you must.”

Loki makes another displeased noise, but his arms loosen and you wriggle onto your knees, half-straddling him as you try to climb off the couch. You pause and then kiss his forehead, your voice soft and heartfelt. “Thanks, Loki.”

He tucks a lock of hair behind your ear. “Anytime, my sweet.”

You rise and throw yourself into a scalding-hot shower, then get dressed. Loki meets you in the kitchen and you make breakfast together as well as coffee.

“We should go get drinks tonight, I think,” he says as you straighten his tie. “Get your mind off it for another night. Thor will want to check on you.”

“Ugh, do I have to?” you whine.

“Yes, woman, you have to, for your prince has decreed it.”

You roll your eyes as hard as possible. The nickname had been your fault, early on when you met, on account of his ridiculous good looks. The intense eyes and classic chin and cheekbones were a dead ringer for a prince, and he’d cheekily accepted it as a compliment. “Whatever. You’re buying.”

Loki shakes his head. “Why do I spoil you so, my sweet?”

“You love me, that’s why,” you tell him breezily as you fix his collar. “Now go bring home that cheddah.”

You lift onto your tiptoes to kiss his cheek, but you miscalculate that he is stooping down to let you, and your lips connect. You both jump in mild alarm, your eyes wide, staring at each other.

That hadn’t happened since…That Night.

“Sorry,” you blurt out immediately. “I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s alright, pet, it happens.” He clears his throat, decidedly not meeting your eyes, and scoops up his thermos. “I’ll see you tonight.”

“Uh, yeah, bye.” He heads for the door and you stand there for a second, cringing at yourself. Good one. Get dumped by your boyfriend and accidentally smooch your bestie within twenty-four hours. You were surely on the path to success.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor has an interesting question for you.

Getting dumped sucked, but one thing that did not suck was Thor’s bear hugs.

“Oh, my lovely lass,” the giant blond sighs sympathetically. “I cannot believe what a fuckwit he turned out to be.”

You snort against his marvelous pecs. Somehow, he’s comfortable despite having like zero percent body fat and you love his hugs. “I’m just as surprised as you are.”

Thor lets you go and rubs your shoulders. “Are you certain I am not allowed to pull his arms out of their sockets?”

You chuckle. Thor is essentially a giant teddy bear, and yet you know he isn’t joking. He’d throw your ex into a wood-chipper if you asked him to do it. “No. We need to take the high road for once.”

“Very well, but if you change your mind, I am more than willing.” He hands you a glass of wine and ushers you towards a table nearby. Valkyrie and Loki are off getting the next round, and it’s a busy night, so it might be a while. You and Thor chat merrily in the meantime, catching up.

And then he surprises you.

“My dear, may I ask somewhat of an odd question?”

“I’m good and sauced,” you tell him, gesturing to the empty wine glass. “Go right ahead.”

“Why haven’t you and Loki ever given it a go?”

You blink at him. His expression is sincerely inquisitive. “Um, because it would end in disaster?”

“Why do you think so?”

“We’re…” you struggle to find the words. “We work as friends, not in a romantic context. We’re not each other’s type at all. I mean, he likes those wafer-thin blonde model types and I like stocky, built guys. We sass each other constantly. It would turn into arguments if we were together. We’re brutally honest with each other for that same reason. You can tell your best friend what you really think. Your S.O., not so much. Lucky couples are able to be completely honest, but I don’t think the average one can handle it, not for a while, at least. We know each other’s limits, and that’s why we can live together as a straight guy and a straight girl, and I wouldn’t want to mess that up with sex. I trust him. Probably…more than I trust myself.”

You peer up at the big guy suspiciously. “Why do you ask?”

“Oh, no reason,” he says casually, sipping his ale. “I simply thought it was interesting that you are so compatible and yet you never tried it.”

“It wouldn’t work out in the end and I don’t want to lose what I have with him. That’s the short answer, I guess.”

“Mm. Tis a shame. I think you are well-suited for one another. I can’t recall that there is anyone he is quite as comfortable and happy with as you, my dear.”

You shrug. “He’ll find someone when he feels like it.”

Thor’s smirk widens. “If you say so. But truly, you never thought about it? Not even once?”

You school your face into a cool expression. “Nope.”

“ _Lokiiiiiiiiiiii,” you wheedle as you shove the door to your bedroom open with one shoulder. “I’m fine. You don’t need to fuss over me.”_

“ _You are just barely tottering around in those ridiculous heels,” Loki insists. “I will feel better once you are no longer trying to walk in them.”_

“ _Ugh! Worrywart!” You pretend that you’re not wobbling as much as he says as he shuts the door behind you and guides you towards the bed. You can’t wait to ditch the dress, and the heels, to be honest. It had been a wild night full of drinking and you were both way past the legal amount of alcohol, hence why you’d taken an Uber there and back from the club. Loki had warned you beforehand that Thor’s birthday parties always went this way. It’s almost two am and you were glad you were only working a half day tomorrow. You lament the hangover you’ll have when you wake up._

“ _Stubborn girl,” Loki growls in your ear. “You could have twisted your ankle in these contraptions.”_

_You flop onto the mattress and stick your tongue out at him. “Oh, shush, you never seem to complain when the bimbos you bring home are wearing these kinds of heels.”_

_He rolls his eyes and drops to one knee, tugging one shoe off. “Careful, love. You sound jealous.”_

“ _Oh, please. They may be getting dicked down by the prince, but I know where his true loyalty lies.”_

_Loki chokes on a laugh as he removes your other shoe. “Is that right?”_

“ _Yep,” you tell him, popping the P-sound unnecessarily. “You always come right back to me, don’t you? And where are they after you’ve had your fun?”_

“ _Someone is giving herself a bit too much credit, I think.” He walks over to the closet and neatly places the heels in the right spot. You don’t mind watching him bend over. Loki is far too put together to wear anything but suits, and you like this navy color on him a lot. It’s always slim fitting and perfectly tailored._

“ _Admit it,” you tease as he returns from the closet with a hanger. “You’re totally hung up on me. You desperately love me and can’t live without me.”_

“ _Oho, you should be so lucky, sweetling,” Loki rumbles with that trademark smirk. “You couldn’t handle it if I turned my affections upon you.”_

“ _Bring it on, serpent. I can handle anything you can dish out.”_

_You grin up at him in playful challenge, not noticing he’s managed to work his way into your personal space until his cool fingertips brush the outside of your right knee. In a smooth motion, he steps between your legs and plants his hands on either side of you, hovering dangerously close._

“ _Mm,” Loki whispers, his voice a velvet caress on your ears. He knows it’s a weakness of yours that he gleefully exploits wherever possible. “Can you, my sweet? Can you handle me?”_

“ _Definitely,” you answer, and your fuzzy, alcohol-soaked brain is too stupid to fully realize what kind of territory the two of you are getting yourselves into._

_Neither of you back down after a full minute of intense stares from inches away, so close you can smell the drinks you’ve both had, and the tension in the air is electric and you’ve never felt it before. You’re not really sure if either of you are kidding any longer. Now, you find yourself curious._

_Too curious._

_Before you can decide anything, your lips brush against each other. You can’t tell if you moved, he moved, or you had both moved. Loki’s lips are as soft as they look. You pretend you haven’t thought about them before, but you have, and he kisses you gently, far more gently than you’d expect._

_But that’s only the first kiss._

_You sigh into his mouth, and it sets the both of you off._

_In seconds, you’re flat to the mattress and it pitches under his weight as Loki crawls on top of you, seeking your lips. He licks them apart and you shudder as his tongue slips in, and you taste him. You taste liquor and sweetness and him. Your arms twist around his neck and you pull him down to you, just as eager to taste more. You fist his silken locks and he groans, and then his knees shove your thighs apart and you feel him. He’s hard as a rock just from kissing you, and it feels fantastic. You’re between boyfriends, at the moment, and it’s been a long time since you’ve made out with anyone._

_You can’t help the shuddering moan that escapes as he rocks into your lower body with a practiced smoothness to the motion, and you know for a fact that fucking Loki would be phenomenal just off of that alone. His hands anchor him over you as he moves, gyrating against the junction between your legs, stoking the inferno that may very well consume you both._

_Loki draws away from your lips and bites your throat with just enough pressure to drive another moan out of you. He growls, so low you almost thought you’d imagined it. “I want to fuck you.”_

_He nips over your pulse as the hard ridge of his cock grazes your clit. “Slow and hard and right where you want it.”_

_One hand creeps up your thigh painfully slow enough to push the hem up to your waist, eventually gripping one half of your ass, and you grind up into him encouragingly. You want him, and it’s terrifying just how much. You can’t handle much more of him rocking into you. You want to push the panties aside and take him in completely, let him have his way with you and vice versa._

_Then someone pounds their fist against your bedroom door._

“ _Loki?” Thor’s slightly slurred voice booms. “Loki, do you still have my phone?”_

_Above you, Loki sighs in heavy regret and then balances on his knees, cocking his head to one side. “One moment, you great buffoon.”_

_The interruption clears both your heads. You know it’s a bad idea. You know it’s mostly only because you’ve both been drinking heavily._

_Mostly._

“ _I have to…go,” Loki murmurs unnecessarily. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have…you know.”_

“ _I know,” you tell him. “Sorry. Just got caught up in the moment, I guess.”_

_He draws a breath as if to say something, but then just nods in agreement. “Right. Get some sleep, love.”_

_Loki pauses for another second, and then kisses you very sweetly on the lips, holding it until you’re breathless. You don’t mind it one bit, mostly because you’re sure it’ll never happen again. “Good night, sweetling.”_

“ _Good night, Loki.”_

_He leaves. You change into your PJs and promise yourself that you’ll forget that ever happened._

_But you don’t._


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes you an offer.

**One week later...**

You’re in the kitchen starting dinner when Loki arrives home from the law firm, already loosening his tie and collar as he strides in. He envelops you in a hug from behind, kissing your cheek. “How are we today, sweetling?”

“Still crap, but less crappy crap,” you admit.

“So eloquent,” he notes, and you pinch his forearm. He links his fingers over your stomach as he leans over your shoulder to see what you’re cooking. “Pot roast?”

“I had a craving.”

“Shall I prepare the garlic mashed potatoes?”

“If you please.”

The rhythm of the conversation is so familiar. You’ve done this with him a million times, and yet for some reason, an overwhelming rush of affection hits you like a tidal wave. Your mouth flies open before you can stop it.

“You know I love you, right?”

Loki freezes in place. You curse yourself a thousand times in the span of a second. It sounded less dire in your head. You forget sometimes that men have trouble with verbalizations like that, with labels, with acknowledging something as serious as love. Your heart slams against your ribs and it feels like an eternity before he answers.

“Yes,” he murmurs. “Of course I do, darling. And you know that I feel same, do you not?”

You exhale in relief. “I do now. I just…I don’t know, maybe I’m just feeling a little…needy and fragile and I just wanted to say it out loud, you know?”

“I could stand to hear it a few more times,” he teases. “Rest assured, my sweet, the feeling is mutual and it has been for a long time.”

Loki kisses your temple. “I’ll be back in a moment.”

The two of you make dinner, working in perfect sync as usual, and then retire to the couch. You have too much wine yet again, but not enough to be drunk per se, just enough to have a buzz. You lie against one end of the couch with a bowl of ice cream, your legs dangling across Loki's lap, some Netflix show you're barely paying attention to queued up.

"You know what else sucks about being dumped?" you say glumly.

"What?"

"I miss fucking."

Loki does a double-take. You're usually not so frank about these things. After all, he is still a heterosexual male who lives with you, and you have done your very best to keep your sex lives as separate and discreet as possible. You both learned each other's "schedules" to avoid too much crossover when you would have your boyfriend over or Loki would have one of his flings over.

Loki eyes one of the empty glasses. "How much wine did you have again?"

"Oh, hush, it's not like I'm your sister or something," you grumble. "It shouldn't disgust you."

"It does not disgust me. You just don't usually speak to me on these matters, and I am just checking that it isn't the alcohol that made you say that."

You sigh and suck the spoon clean. "I know. But I do miss it."

"You have a vibrator, do you not?"

You sigh harder and scowl. "It's not the same. Not that I'd expect you to know that, but still."

"Why do you not expect me to know that?"

"You're still getting laid on a semi-regular basis. I assume you don't have to..." You blush and try to think of the best way to phrase this, but there kind of isn't one. "...choke the chicken."

Loki's face contorts. He's somewhere between laughter and horror. "You are very naive, sweetling."

"Do enlighten me."

"It has nothing to do with how often I'm getting laid. It relieves stress."

"Guess so," you agree. "I got used to sex with him. Not that it was anything to write home about, but I liked having regular intimacy, at least up until last month. Should have known something was up when we stopped sleeping together for a few weeks."

 _"Weeks?"_ Loki sputters. "When's the last time?"

You scrunch your nose up. "It'll be a month next Tuesday."

"Bloody hell," he growls, narrowing his eyes. "Why have you forbade me from killing him?"

You snort. "Because I need a roommate to afford rent, that's why. Can't have you carted off to jail."

"That is assuming they ever catch me. I'm a fantastic lawyer. Trust me, he'd simply disappear with no evidence."

"That's tempting, but unnecessary." You finish your ice cream and slump down, throwing your arm over your eyes. Your brain is halfway frozen and halfway buzzed, so something else inappropriate just happens to slip out of you.

"God, I wish you weren't my best friend so we could fuck and get it out of my system."

Loki is very, very quiet. Uncharacteristically quiet. You almost want to look at him, but then again, you know you've crossed a definite line.

"Is that what you want?"

You get still all of the sudden. He'd said so softly you were almost sure he hadn't said it at all. You swallow and hear your heart in your ears, pounding away. "What?"

"Do you want to fuck me, no strings attached? Would that make you feel better?"

He can't possibly be serious. You just know he's going to throw you that Cheshire cat grin when you lift your arm up. You snort and say, "Sure, why not?"

You wait for a jab. It doesn't come. Instead, the couch shifts as he slides from under you. You frown as you feel the cushions moving and then he pulls your arm off your eyes, and he's straddling you, staring down intently, those topaz eyes glowing in the faint light from the TV.

"I was being serious," he murmurs. "I would be willing to do that for you if it would make you feel better."

Your jaw drops. "What? Why?"

He arches an eyebrow. "I just told you why."

"W-Well, yeah, but it makes sense from my incredibly selfish perspective, not yours. What the hell would you be getting out of this arrangement?"

"I would be getting sex, you silly girl."

"Sex with _me_ ," you clarify. "You don't want to have sex with me. I'm not your type."

Loki chuckles and shakes his head. "You are so naive sometimes, sweetling. Do you not remember that night of which we do not speak?"

"Y-Yeah, but we both had a ton of drinks and--"

He squeezes your wrist enough to silence you. "Alcohol does not magically make two people like us want to fuck. The feelings were already there, and they were mutual, and they have been since we met. We simply decided not to engage for the good of our friendship."

His gaze travels down your body. "I would fuck you in a heartbeat if you asked me to, darling."

You have no idea how to handle this new information. You're somewhere between incredulous, disbelieving, and flattered all at once. You consider him for a moment, what he would be like in your bed. Would he be gentle? Rough? Generous? Selfish? Dominant? Submissive?

"We can't," you blurt out. "I mean, our friendship won't survive it. I'd see you every day and be thinking about your dick and what your O-face looks like and it would be super awkward."

"It would be awkward at first," he agreed. "But I think I know you well enough that we'd both get over it, if it were just once, or a few times."

"A few times?!" you sputter, blushing madly.

"Hypothetically speaking."

You cover your burning face with both hands. "I can't believe we're discussing this."

"You brought it up," Loki reminds you in a mild tone.

"Yeah, I know, but I thought you were just going to make fun of me, not agree!"

"Don't ask a question that you don't want the answer to, then." He lowers your hands and his expression is somehow calm and rational despite what he's talking about. "You don't have to decide right now. Think it over."

He stoops and kisses your forehead, and then climbs off of you. You watch him head down the hallway to his room and shut the door. You lie there for a long while, frowning up at the ceiling, truly conflicted for the first time in months.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You consider Loki's offer.

"You obviously can't do this," you tell yourself out loud as you lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. "It would be reckless. It's just sex. You can live without sex. Hell, you've been living without sex for over a month thanks to that lying jackass. And you lived without sex before him."

 _But not sex with Loki,_ your libido reminds you. _I mean, you remember that night, don't you? It was...intense. You wanted to keep going._

"Wanting to and actually going through with it are two different things. He's my best friend. I live with him. I don't want anything bad to happen to our relationship."

_Maybe it won't. Maybe you can just be friends with benefits. You don't know that everything would fall apart._

"But it's more than likely. I'm not a stable adult. I'm gonna mess it up somehow."

_He loves you. You love him. You really think he's gonna let you screw that up?_

"Loki's sweet, but he has a temper. He has limits."

_You know better than that. There's no one in this world he cares about more than you. You'd both figure things out and you know it._

You roll over and shove your face in the pillow, groaning. Your libido is way too convincing. It's not fair. You struggle to find a rebuttal, promising yourself that there is one, but it's mostly just fear. You're afraid of change. That was part of why your shitty ex dumping you and revealing that he'd been cheating had hit so hard. All your normal routines got thrown out the window and you didn't know what was real and what wasn't anymore.

The sudden urge to cry pushes up through your chest and you stuff it back down. You have to be honest with yourself. You're in a lot of pain. You're just pushing it aside in order to function, and maybe you do need some kind of way to release it all.

"Stupid," you mutter as you throw off your covers and pad out of the bedroom. "You're a stupid girl."

You chew on your bottom lip as you stand outside Loki's bedroom door. It's late, but you know he doesn't tend to nod off until after one am or so. You steel yourself and knock.

The door opens and Loki's face is carefully arranged. And he's shirtless. You haven't seen him shirtless in a while, and it's quite distracting. Loki is all long limbs and pale skin and artful muscles. You feel rather frumpy by comparison.

"Can I come in?" You ask, your voice almost cracking from how nervous you are. Loki nods and stands to one side to let you in. His room is warm and spotless, a fan blowing the corner because he likes the white noise as he sleeps. His lamp is on and there's an open book and some papers on the rumpled bedspread.

You fidget, wiggling your fingers to open and close your hands as you try to figure out what to say. "I...did some thinking. But...I still just can't help but feel like I'm just using you and I don't know that I'm okay with it."

"I am a grown man," Loki reminds you. "I am giving you my full consent to use me. I am your friend. It is what I am here for."

You exhale and push your hair out of your eyes as you turn to face him. "You're important to me. I don't want you to feel like a cheap prostitute or something."

Loki's shoulders shake with suppressed laughter. "I assure you that is not what I think."

"But it's so selfish--"

Loki grips your shoulders. "Darling, you are allowed to be selfish. A man just violated your trust. Everything in your life has been upended. You are feeling alone and vulnerable, and probably undesirable on top of that, thanks to that bastard. You need to be shown care and affection. You need to let go. I think this would at least allow you to begin the healing process, if nothing else. It would remind you that you are loved and you are special to someone, even if it's just me."

He smiles, brushing your cheek with the back of his fingers. "Your Loki."

Something in you crumbles at his words. You lean your forehead against his and quietly ask, "Are you sure?"

"I am sure, my sweet."

You take a long, trembling breath. "Okay."

You lean back just a little to look up at him, your heart thrumming in anticipation. "So how does this work exactly?"

"It usually begins a little something like this..." He tilts your chin up and kisses you. Gently. Softly. Tenderly. Warmth flushes down over your skin instantly from head to toe. You shiver and kiss him back, your shyness evident in how you want to touch him but aren't sure you're ready to do that yet. Loki notices, and lifts your hands up to his chest, granting you permission. Your palms slide against his smooth skin, exploring his pecs and abs as you kiss. He runs a little on the cool side, but the more you touch him, the warmer he gets. His hands draw you closer and settle on your hips. He licks your lips apart and delves his tongue into your mouth, and you moan before you can stop yourself.

Loki nips your lower lip, growling slightly, and scoops you up from the floor. You yelp a little and throw your arms around his neck to steady yourself. Your legs automatically loop around his narrow waist and you realize he's already hard just from this alone as he carries you to the bed.

He sets you down on the mattress, knocking his notes and book to the floor, and his tall frame engulfs you as he catches your lips in a kiss once again. Euphoria hurtles through your veins like a drug as he kisses you and rolls his hips into your pelvis, teasing you with the tent in his pajama pants.

"God," you gasp as he grinds into you. "God, Loki. Don't tease."

"I like to tease," he breathes, sliding his mouth over towards your ear. "I may never get a second chance at you, sweetling. I'm going to enjoy it."

He sucks your earlobe into his mouth as his hands push the hem of your shirt over your stomach. You wriggle out of it and he attacks your throat next, leaving open-mouthed kisses and light bites as he slides towards your cleavage. His hands slip underneath you and the bra pops loose, and you blush very hard as you consider the myriad of beautiful women he's paraded through your apartment. You're probably nothing special, and yet here you are, naked beneath him.

Loki's gaze rakes over you, burning hot, and he licks his lips. "All mine."

His lips claim your left breast just as he pushes your arms over your head and holds them down with one hand. You moan as the heat and wetness of his mouth makes pleasure flutter down your naked skin to gather between your thighs. A steady pulse flickers at your center, and every second of his touch makes it intensify. His teeth graze your delicate skin and then he sucks, letting your breast fall free to switch to the other one. Little groans leave him as you gyrate up against him in search of relief.

Loki leaves small bites and kitten licks down the center of your chest, your stomach, making a definite path to where you want him, and by now you're panting and you're dizzy with how badly you need this. He unhooks your legs from around him and pushes your bottoms off, and you're finally revealed to him. It's equal parts weird and exciting, being naked in front of Loki.

He curses softly as his gaze pours over your naked skin. "Bloody hell, sweetling, you're gorgeous."

You swallow hard, your face sizzling. "T-Thanks."

Loki smirks at your flustered expression as he sinks towards your pelvis and lets his eyes run over you, his pupils huge, his breath excited. He nudges your knees further apart and then slides his long fingers down over you. As soon as he makes contact, you writhe and mewl his name.

"So wet for me," he whispers reverently, dipping his middle finger into you just barely enough to feel your silken heat around it. "Just for me."

He slips his finger into you completely and you grip handfuls of the sheets, crying out at the sharpness of the pleasure that shoots straight to your core. Your fingers and toes tingle and your breath tears from your throat at how he feels in you. You've been aching for this and it's just what you wanted, what you needed, and something within you relaxes.

"Let me hear it, my sweet," Loki murmurs, his hand sinking comfortably into rhythm, steady, not too fast, not too slow. "Let me hear what you need."

"Please, Loki," you mumble. "Please, I want to feel good. I want you to make me feel good."

A second finger joins the first one inside you and words scramble in your brain as the pleasure spikes to ridiculous heights. You can't help but clench around the slender digits as they fill you, so needy, so desperate for what he's giving you.

"Watch me," he orders. "Watch what your Loki is doing to you."

You whine, but force your eyes open, and the sight of him above you, his face flushed, his gaze hyper-focused on your vulnerable body, his hand between your thighs giving you exactly what you want makes you want to flee the room. Your toes curl and your legs threaten to close themselves out of shyness, out of shame at how much it turns you on to see him finger-fucking the hell out of you. It's so lewd and yet it's unbearably sexy.

Loki angles his hand slightly and you soar towards your orgasm so suddenly you can't even gasp out his name in time. It drags you under immediately, soaking you from head to toe in delicious shuddering waves of gold. You float off in an almost out of body experience, limp on the sheets, trying to catch your breath.

And Loki doesn't give you much time to recover.

His mouth descends on your sex, and you shriek his name, plunging both hands into his dark hair on impulse alone. He growls as you squeeze and your nails rake over his scalp, and the vibration from it zings right to your clit, sweetening the pleasure. He licks you open, just barely nudging your clit , his big hands settling on your knees to hold them apart. The rough, hot texture of his tongue over your soaked inner walls sets you aflame. You break out into a sweat all over, twitching each time he moves it back and forth inside you, and you're under his spell in seconds. He devours you like your taste is addictive and his groans of satisfaction are conspicuously audible over the smack of his lips. He fucks you straight into another orgasm with his lips and tongue, eventually sliding up to engulf your clit in the wet cavern of heat right as you come.

Once more, you're just a puddle on his bed. It takes several minutes for you to return from the sex coma, and he waits patiently, kissing up the length of your sweat-soaked curves. He hovers over you with a most sinister, smug grin.

"Let's see a vibrator do that."

"Oh, hush," you mutter hoarsely with a roll of your eyes. "Before I gag you."

"An idle threat if I ever heard one," he teases, stroking your side. "I think you just proved beyond a shadow of a doubt how much you like my mouth."

"Jerk." You still kiss him anyway, gratefully, and then tug at his pajama bottoms. "Lose these."

"Impatient, are we?" He lifts up, holding your gaze with that same arrogant, self-satisfied smirk firmly in place, and then slides out of the pants. A staring contest ensues. He's trying to get you to look down and you're being resistant because it's still Loki and you can't give him what he wants because he's insufferable. In the end, though, your peripheral vision can't take the curiosity any longer, and your gaze slides down his long, lithe torso and luscious abs to his cock.

And you shudder with want as you see it for the first time.

You try to mask your desire somewhat, but Loki just hums pleasantly as he catches your stare. "See something you like, darling?"

"Maybe," you say, and all the while, you reach out enough to grip his cock. He hisses out a breath against your cheek, and pride fills you. Loki's cock is nothing short of glorious, because _of course it is_ , of course he's long and straight and perfectly shaped; a positively beautiful cock. You've seen a few of them in your lifetime and his is a cut above the rest. You stroke him in different speeds just to see his reactions, how he breathes, how he moans, the subtle expressions on his handsome face fascinating to you. You squeeze and tug and massage, kissing him lightly as you do, listening to his captivating sounds of approval. His cock throbs and twitches finally, and he stops you with a hungry kiss that tells you he can't take anymore.

"Protection," he breathes against your lips, even as he rubs the leaking head of his cock against your belly. "Do I need it?"

"On the pill," you tell him through shallow breaths. "It's okay."

Loki groans in pleasure. "Good, I wanted to fuck you raw."

You laugh slightly into his mouth. "Pervert."

"Oh, you have no idea." He meets your eyes and something solemn settles onto his face, just as he lines himself up with you. "Are you certain, sweetling?"

"Yes," you whisper back, your arms around his neck, clinging to him for dear life. You're scared as hell, but you still don't want to stop. "I want this. I want you, Loki."

His eyes flutter shut for a moment. "You'll be the death of me."

He lowers his lips to yours again in a long, passionate kiss, and then he shifts up, delving into you at last.

You can't help biting his lower lip as his cock slides in, spreading you open to him, sending sizzling crackles of electricity through every nerve. Loki catches a curse that springs forward from your mouth and you catch a shaky exhale of your name in return. He's huge inside you. You feel stretched. You feel stuffed.

You feel...unbelievably fucking _good_.

So good your inner thighs clench in warning, and you dig your nails into him to try and suppress what you realize is a surging early orgasm from how sensitive you are to his body. Holy shit.

"Mm, I love your cunt, darling," Loki hisses in your ear. "It's like it was made just for me. Just for your Loki."

"Shut up," you urge, half out of exasperation, half out of desperation. "You're gonna make me come too soon."

He chuckles darkly. "You say that as if it is a bad thing, sweetling."

His fingers tickle down your belly to your clit and you grab at his wrist, a moan squeezing out of you helplessly as the pleasure sharpens to a fine point. "Don't, Loki, don't, please, oh God--"

"Come," he whispers, his tone so wicked and enticing, a tone the Devil must have used to convince Eve to eat the forbidden fruit. "Come for me, darling. Come like you did earlier on my tongue, my fingers. Come on my cock, come sweetly for me, so sweetly, right here where you want. Right in this tight, wet little cunt."

Your thighs twitch, your spine arching, your nerve endings scorching hot, your sex rippling over his cock, and you know it's too late. His filthy words drag you under, and in seconds, you're bucking up from the bed as you climax on his cock exactly the way he wants you to.

"Fuck," he breathes raggedly against your throat. " _Fuck,_ darling, that's it. Yes. Such a good girl. Come for me, good girl. Sweet girl."

The orgasm burns through your veins like honey and cayenne pepper mixed together, hot and decadent, drenching you with pleasure all over again. You collapse to the bed, panting madly, convinced there's no air left in the room because you've gulped it all down. It had never been that way with your boyfriend. Hell, with anyone before him either. No one but Loki.

You shudder as you float down from your climax, your tone both annoyed and vacant as you tell him, "I hate you."

"I know," he hums, licking the bite marks he's already left on your throat. "And it's going to get worse before it gets better. I shall make a mess of you, my sweet. I want you completely, utterly fucked out tonight. I am going to make sure you enjoy every moment of this, of being fucked and fucked well."

"God, shut up," you beg, shivering in anticipation. "That's not fair, don't do that."

Loki chuckles. "You agreed to be mine when you stepped through that door, my little pet. I will exploit every single one of your weaknesses until you come apart in my hands. Let's begin, shall we?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes good on his offer.

Loki fucks you to your next orgasm in under five minutes.

You didn't even know that was _possible._

With what little bit of your brain that still works, you try to figure out just how the hell he can do this to you, unravel you, the first time you're having sex. It's almost inconceivable. Most couples have a few tries before they hit a groove together and enjoy themselves. Not Loki. Loki zeroes in on you as if nothing else exists, watching your face, moving in tune with you on the bed, every thrust hitting just the right spot, every kiss making its mark, exciting you more and more. You love the way he moves, the way his spindly, lanky frame rubs against the curves of your own, the way his cock caresses your inner walls, the way he kisses you senseless on every odd breath.

And then there's that wicked tongue of his.

Naughty whispers fill the air, and every one of them gets you hotter, wetter, tighter around his cock.

"Mm, just look at you," Loki murmurs. "So sweet. You take my cock so well, darling. I love fucking you. You have no idea just how sexy you are right now, do you?"

"God, please, Loki," you whimper, shaking all over. "Please, I'm gonna lose it."

He sinks down to you completely and pins you to the bed as he sucks at your pulse. "Yes, lose it, sweetling. Lose yourself in me. Let go."

Your nails rake down his shoulder blades and you come hard at his command, moaning out his name like no one else in the world exists. You fly apart beneath him, consumed entirely in decadent pleasure. Loki groans against your neck and swivels his hips, gasping in satisfaction as he feels you climax. He slows his strokes to a crawl, and you bite your lower lip to stall the keening noise trying to escape as you hurtle through your orgasm. You lie still and try to slow your heart, but it's synced with his and all you can focus on at the moment.

He kisses you as you ease your way down from your high, and then wraps your legs around his waist. He shifts forward and props himself up on his palms. It changes the angle your body lies on his bed, and before you can say anything, he's pumping his cock back into you. You cry out as the tip of his cock drills into your innermost spot, your soft ass colliding with his thighs as he fucks you again. Loki licks his lips as he stares down at you, raking his gaze across your bare breasts as they bounce in time with his movements. You can't stay grounded under his sensual assault, not without help, and reach out enough to clutch his forearms. He notices. You know by the way his smirk deepens and his dark lashes lower over his eyes.

"Do you like the way I fuck this pretty little cunt, darling?" he asks.

It's the most absurd timing imaginable, but you blush at his question. "S-Shut up."

He laughs lowly and catches your wrists before you can stop him. He holds your arms down on either side of you and his hips roll and curl against your pubic bone, grinding into your clit. Your spine arches and your legs twist around him even more. He's so deep inside you it should be impossible. You're going to snap again, and soon, if he doesn't knock it off.

He says your name in a sing-song voice, his tone still darkly amused. "Answer me, won't you, sweetling. Do you like what I am doing to you?"

"God, I fucking hate you," you moan out, squirming this way and that, trying to keep him from discovering that throbbing ache at your core that he's so close to right now. "You jackass."

"Trying to distract me, are you? You are most clever, but I know you. I know what you want. I know where you want it."

He slides up further and your body tilts even more, and you mewl as he finds that hidden spot inside you that is begging for his attention. "You want it right there, don't you, pet?"

"Goddamn you," you hiss, your eyes rolling back as he pounds that little spot faster and faster, until your body is overflowing with rushing heavenly sensations again. You climb and climb and climb some more until there is nowhere left to go. You cascade into the next climax with a few soft, helpless moans. Loki passes his lips over your breasts one at a time as you recover and it brings you back gradually. He plants a mischievous kiss mark between them before he returns to your lips, squeezing your wrists to get you to look up at him.

"Roll over," he purrs. "I want a look at that pretty little ass of yours."

"God, you're an animal," you tell him, caught somewhere between aroused amusement and incredulity.

Loki smirks and raises an eyebrow. "Is that a problem, love?"

"Not in this dojo." He chuckles as you unwind your legs from around him and flop onto your belly. You tuck one of the pillows under your chest as he settles over you, delectably heavy on top of you. He brushes your hair to one side and starts at your nape, kissing his way down your spine slowly as his hands massage your ribs, your side, your waist, as he drifts lower. You bury your face in the pillow as his fingers claim your ass. He runs them over the highest curves and then down, massaging the firm shape as if marveling it. You're already sensitive enough and this is driving you crazier by the second.

"If we accomplish anything tonight, sweetling," Loki tells you seriously. "May it be that you realize just how bloody beautiful you are."

Your body flushes in response to the compliment and the attention. "Flatterer."

"I do not flatter. You are stunning." You moan as his hands wander down to your thighs and stroke them lovingly. "Perfectly lovely just the way you are. And so responsive. I love how vocal you are. The sound of you moaning for me is my new favorite thing."

He lifts your hips in his hands, letting you stay propped on your forearms, just your ass raised to him. He nudges your legs apart and slides between them. Then he's inside you again, and somehow it's just as good, if not better, than before. You're grateful to have the pillow now to muffle your screams of delight as his cock burrows into you again. Your toes curl. Oh, he feels so divine. You can't get over just how amazing it is to fuck him.

Loki sighs wistfully and latches onto your hips. "Mm, that's it. Relax. Let me take care of you, darling."

He guides you into a steady rhythm that makes your ass bounce down against him. Every stroke makes him slips into you so nice and deep, his cock forcing your slick inner walls to mold to him, the tip just barely grazing your spot. You dissolve under his grasp instantly, moaning uncontrollably into the pillow that smells of cologne and fabric softener and Loki. You lose your head in mere minutes. You love it, how he fucks you, how he pampers you with his touch, how he worships your body. But you want more. You don't just want to feel good, you realize. You want him to feel just as good, if not better.

Before you've really registered it, you move to support your weight on your forearms, and then you push your hips back against him.

Loki growls and squeezes your waist. "Fuck, darling. Easy."

You feel an impish grin slide over your lips as you flick your hair over one shoulder and look up at him in challenge. "What's the matter, Loki? You can dish it, but you can't take it?"

Loki's eyes widen for a moment, but then he just smirks in return. "Oh, trust me, pet. I can take anything you can dish out."

You circle your hips and flex your muscles around his cock. He groans, his eyelids fluttering in pleasure, and it's one of the hottest things you've ever seen in your life. You can make him lose it, you know you can, and it excites you. "Are you sure, Loki? Are you sure you can handle me?"

"Naughty little pet," he whispers, and then swats your backside. It stings for a second, but you don't really mind. "Behave yourself."

"Why?" you purr back at him, pumping your ass down on him, fucking him deeper into you, and he can't help but meet your thrusts even if it's entirely unconscious. "Why should I behave when you haven't? You've been fucking me so hard, Loki. Maybe I want payback."

"Is that right? You want to misbehave, do you?"

"Yes," you pant out as both of you move faster in sync, every thrust hitting right on the mark, and you clutch the sheets as you feel your climax billowing up from between your legs. "I want to misbehave. I want you to come, Loki."

He growls again and pitches forward until his hard body is aligned with your own. You cry out as he shoves his hips right up against your ass, not fully withdrawing with his strokes so that he's buried deep and forcefully tapping against the edge of your canal. You twist and shudder, but he anchors your hands to the bed and just fucks into you harder, quicker, until you're dripping wet and achingly tight around his cock.

"You want me to come?" he whispers. "You want me to come in this pretty cunt? You want me to make a mess of you, sweetling? Fuck you as deep and hard as I want? Make you mine?"

You bite your lower lip to keep the answer from spilling out. He kisses the side of your throat, sliding up to your ear so you can't escape. "Are you mine, darling? Is this cunt mine?"

"L-Loki--"

"It is, isn't it?" he drawls as he releases your hand enough to slide his own down your belly until his fingers discover your clit. He circles it, flicks it, adding pressure until you're trembling around him. "All mine. Tell me it's mine, sweetling."

You lose your head. "It's yours, Loki. _Fuck,_ it's yours, God, please come for me!"

Loki shudders as well on top of you. "Just for you, darling. I'll come just for you."

He hits the right spot and you crumble at last. The dam breaks free. Your orgasm bows your spine and makes your body tense and convulse in place, and Loki follows you this time over the edge. He gasps your name and presses his forehead to the spot between your shoulder blades, fucking you through your orgasm. His thrusts shorten and become erratic, and then you feel it. Hot liquid spills into you, his cock pulsing hard in the melting mess inside you, and it feels so good you nearly fly right off into another orgasm. You can hear yourself whispering, "yes, yes, fucking yes, Loki, oh God, yes" as you grind back into him, ensuring that he's given you everything, and you know he has. You had no idea just how hot it would make you to feel his pleasure as well. It's pure nirvana.

He groans and collapses to one side, taking you with him. You flop down in front of him, gasping for air, and feel his heart against your spine going a mile a minute, same as you. He doesn't pull out, and you don't mind it one bit. You come down from it around the same time, no hurry, your bodies cooling on the sheets as the fan blows across you.

"As soon as my legs work again," Loki mutters into your hair. "I am so going to get you for that."

You laugh hoarsely and don't resist as he draws you back against his chest in a hug. "Fair enough, your highness."


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Loki come to terms with what's going on between the two of you. Pun intended.

You’d had zero intention of falling asleep in Loki’s arms, but you did somehow.

You wake halfway lying on your belly, your head on the pillow, one arm tucked beneath it, the sheets trailing past your chest. You’re absurdly warm, and it’s because Loki is draped across your back, his cheek against your shoulder blades, arms around you. You wager that the two of you probably look like the exact middle between adorable and hot mess. Your hair is in disarray. You can tell you’d been in a deep, heavy kind of sleep from how groggy you feel upon waking. 

You don’t move. You simply lie there, being, existing, mulling over the crazy last few hours. You’d fucked your best friend. Thoroughly. Wantonly. And you’d really, really enjoyed it. 

You want to do it again, in fact.

You nibble your lower lip as guilt tugs at your gut. Loki had insisted he didn’t feel used and that he was entirely fine with satisfying your physical needs. Was it truly alright with him? With you? You’ve never gone after your carnal instincts before. And would you only do this once or would you ask for more? Where would it leave you then?

“My God, woman,” Loki murmurs. “I can hear you overthinking.”

You jolt in surprise, half-panicked until you realize he’s being sarcastic. You must have tensed up while you were worrying and he’d felt it. Loki kisses the spot below his mouth and slides up the bed until he’s spooning you. One hand wanders to your belly and lavishes you with long, slow strokes, almost how one would pet a cat, and you melt into his embrace. 

“That’s it,” he sighs, nuzzling your neck. “Relax. Good girl. Did you sleep well?”

“Shockingly well,” you admit.

You feel his lips tilt upward in a sly smile against your bare skin. “What did you dream about, pray tell?”

“None of your business,” you sniff. 

Loki’s hand dips down your pelvis to just over your spot, and you smother a moan into the pillow. “This is very much my business right now.”

He hums pleasantly as he feels the beginnings of wetness gathering near his fingertips. “Well, hello there, someone’s happy to see me.” 

You wiggle a bit, driving a groan out of him. “Maybe.”

He peppers your throat with kisses and slides his hand down enough to gently palm your sex. “Are you certain you are not too tired, sweetling?”

You shake with suppressed laughter. “What?” he asks.

“Nothing. It’s just funny you politely ask me that while you’re hard as a rock under here.”

“I am nothing if not a gentleman.”

“Says the guy who fucked me into the mattress not too long ago.”

“I was merely doing as my lady instructed.” He dips to your shoulder, dripping sweet, slow kisses one at a time as his spindly fingers stroke you wetter and wetter. “What do you request of your prince now, darling?” 

“Hmm, I seem to recall that you had a desire to have me slow and hard, once upon a time. Is that still the case?”

Loki pauses. “You remember that?”

“Despite how guilty it made me feel, yes.” 

“Silly girl. You should not feel guilty when the attraction is and always has been mutual.”

“Always has been?” you murmur, and then roll around to look at him in confusion. “Wait, so that night wasn’t just a fluke?”

Loki studies you before answering. “No, it wasn’t.”

You blink at him in surprise. “So...you thought I was attractive when we met?”

He snorts. “Do you not own a mirror, love? Of course I did. You reciprocated. Is that not how I earned my nickname?”

“No offense, but...why didn’t you ask me out?” 

Loki gives you a long, thoughtful look, running his gaze down over you a few times as he draws lazy patterns over your shoulder. “I suppose you intrigued me in a different way than I usually am for my paramours. You challenged me. You never seemed impressed with me, and it drew me to you because I wanted to prove myself. I hadn’t had any close friends in a long time. I wanted to know more about you, and I felt perhaps being your friend would be of more benefit than to seek you as a lover.”

You think that over, oddly flattered that he’d at the very least considered you as a possible lover when you met. You’d never thought he would see you that way, not when he was surrounded by such glamorous girlfriends. You had certainly thought he was nothing short of gorgeous, but as soon as he opened that mouth of his, all you could think about were volleying insults and witty comebacks. 

“Oh,” you say meekly. “Thank you for telling me that. I hope that wasn’t too personal, I just...wanted to know.”

Loki lets out a little growl. “I love it when you get all shy and cute like that, darling. Makes me want to corrupt you even more.”

He pounces, not unlike a giant, hungry panther, and in seconds, your fingers twist into his hair, your arms around his neck, your thighs encasing his narrow hips as he settles on top of you. You’re still wet from his teasing just a couple minutes ago, and he slides a hand down to help you along. He thumbs your clit as he kisses you, swallowing each shaky gasp, the weight of his body keeping you flat to the bed. You press up into his hand as it sends lightning bolts of pleasure streaking through you over and over. Before you know it, you have one hand around his cock and you’re stroking it enthusiastically, pulling groans out of him one at a time. Loki’s sounds are magnificent. You want more and more of them, and soon. 

You arch up from the bed as he slips two fingers into your waiting heat, sliding his mouth to your ear, his lips catching on the lobe. He fucks them into you slowly and you’re unraveling with every movement, high on the sensations and on the sound of his breath in your ear. 

“That’s it, sweetling,” Loki murmurs, curling those elegant fingers inside you. “Give in to me. Give me everything. Everything you have to offer. I want it all.”

You whimper, riding the edge of your pleasure to its final destination, but then he suddenly stops. You almost whine at him, but he slides down your body and replaces his fingers with his mouth. “Oh! Oh, Loki, fuck, please.”

He licks you the rest of the way to your climax. You sink into it, into him, so willingly and find yourself wishing you could stay here forever this way with him. It’s dreadfully sinful and yet you feel no urge to repent. You almost giggle as Hozier’s words float through your head: _My church offers no absolution, tells me worship in the bedroom; the only heaven I’ll be sent to is when I’m alone with you._

Truth be told, you both were probably born sick, and you loved it.

“ _Command me to be well, amen_ ,” you mumble drunkenly, laughing under your breath, as Loki kisses your navel.

“What was that?” he asks, and you just shake your head. 

“Nothing.” He settles on top of you again, scowling in playful suspicion. 

“And just what is going on in that twisted little mind of yours?”

“Why is that any of your business?” 

“I always want to know what my sweetling thinks,” he insists, kissing either side of your throat. 

You snort. “Since when am I your anything?”

Loki smirks. “You were mine from the moment we met. You just didn’t know it yet.”

“Is that right?” Your voice drops to a husky tone, and your heart speeds up for reasons you don’t quite understand. 

“Yes,” he whispers, nudging your leg a little higher as he slides into you at long last. He tugs your arms up over your head and holds them down against the pillow, his mouth stealing the moan that spills out of you. You hook your legs around him and simply let go for once, maybe for the first time ever with a man. You can’t quite put your finger on it, but it’s different this time. Not just the pace he sets as he languidly thrusts inside you. It’s in the way he kisses you, how he adjusts to your every movement, how he seems so attuned to your needs. As his smooth skin and hard muscles slide against your curves, you feel as if you’re falling into him completely. You feel treasured. You feel safe. You feel wanted. 

And you feel Loki.

You feel how his heart races, how his lips are so eager to meet with yours time and time again, how fulfilled he is by what he’s doing to you. And you catch yourself wondering if this is what he’s always wanted, what you’ve both always wanted, but you have no idea what’s real and what’s just part of your agreement. 

“Loki,” you whisper, your voice thready with uncertainty and volatile emotions. It’s all rushing out of you, the hurt of what you’ve endured and the desire to heal from it. Loki slips his fingers in between yours where your arms are entangled on the pillow. 

“I know, sweetling,” he whispers in return, his sooty eyelashes lowered over those brilliant eyes of his. You see the sadness in them, and wonder if your own eyes reflect his. “It’s alright. Let go. Just let it go.”

“I-I can’t, Loki, I can’t--” Your throat closes up and tears burn in your eyes, on your lashes. 

“You can, darling,” he tells you softly. “I know you can.”

“How?”

“Because I know you better than anyone. Even myself. You’re strong. You always have been and you always will be.” He doesn’t give you a chance to rebuff him. He kisses you, as the tears roll down from the corners of your eyes, and he doesn’t stop. He rolls his hips, driving mewls from you as the pleasure just builds and builds and builds deep at your center. You hear him groaning, feel his cock twitching inside you, and everything is just a dizzy blur after that. You come suddenly, and it knocks the wind out of you, leaving you gasping and trembling underneath him. Loki shudders above you and presses his forehead to yours as he comes, squeezing your hands as he rides out the pleasure alongside you. 

Letting go is hard. 

But maybe, with Loki’s help, maybe you can.

* * *

You awaken properly in the wee hours of the morning when you hear the quiet _viiip_ of a zipper.

You roll onto your side facing the door to see Loki getting dressed. He hears the sheets rustling and glances over at you. His smile is still visible in the dark and he sits next to you. “Good morning, my darling.”

“Good would’ve been at ten o’clock,” you grumble, squinting at the alarm clock. It hadn’t gone off. Loki has an internal clock that gets him up in time for work. He has much longer, earlier hours than you do, after all, and he can’t afford to be late. 

“I didn’t want to wake you to say goodbye,” he says as he brushes your hair behind your ear. “You need your beauty rest.”

You roll your eyes. “Uh-huh.”

You start to scoot towards the edge, but he stops you. “No, it’s alright, sweetling, you can sleep here until it’s time for you to get up.”

You blink at him. “Oh. Um, thanks.”

“I’ll be back this afternoon.” He grins then. “Behave yourself until then.”

“I make no promises,” you sniff. He chuckles and kisses your forehead.

“Have a good day, darling.” With that, he’s gone. You curl up around his pillow, surrounded by his scent and warmth, and you drift off again.

You wake up a couple hours later and get up for real this time. You shower and afterward give yourself a little checkup in the mirror. Your neck is dotted with kiss marks, as are a couple of other spots, and you’re somewhere between embarrassed and weirdly proud. It’s proof you and Loki enjoyed yourselves, thoroughly, after all. You don’t ever recall this same feeling with your ex. 

You put yourself to work over the course of the day just to keep from overthinking what happened last night. You clean and organize and dust, and then hit the couch for the remainder of time between now and when Loki will get home, which isn’t too long from now. 

And then something strange happens.

The doorbell rings.

You frown. You aren’t expecting company. Maybe it’s a package, you decide, and head for the door.

You open it.

And find your ex-boyfriend standing there.

“What the hell?” you sputter in disbelief. “You can’t just show up here.”

“Don’t get your hopes up,” he sneers, and then shoves the front door open enough to get in. “Where is he?”

“Who?” you demand.

“Your fucking bff,” he snarls, glaring around the apartment. “That son of a bitch sicced every cop in the city on me. I’ve got trumped up tickets out the ass, and none of the judges will throw them out because he’s got them on his side too. That blond moron Thor just had someone tow my fucking car, so where’s that greasy-haired shitstain?”

“First off,” you growl, yanking him back towards the door by the back of his collar. “This is my fucking house and you don’t walk in here like you own it. Second off, Loki’s not here, so why don’t you call an Uber and fuck off back to your fucking side piece?”

He lets out a harsh laugh. “Of course you’re covering for him. You know, I didn’t say anything while we were together, but now all bets are off. I knew. I always fucking knew there was something going on between you two.”

You roll your eyes. “It’s amazing you can still talk with your head so far up your ass.”

“Really? You’re gonna pretend like you’re not in love with him?”

“It’s none of your fucking business! You broke up with me, remember?”

“Why do you think I did it?” he snaps. “Who the hell can compete with your precious Loki, who knows every single thing about you, who always cheers you up and spoils you, who’s just so handsome and perfect while he’s pretending he doesn’t want to fuck your brains out? Face it. No guy has a chance up against that weasel. I just got out early because I got a better offer and you’re not worth the effort.”

You slap him. Hard. You don’t mean to do it, but your entire body is vibrating with rage and you’ve never been this angry in your entire life. “Don’t you ever talk about him like that again. It would take twenty-thousand of you to equal to one-tenth of his character. I used to resent the fact that he didn’t like you, but it turns out he was right all along. I was just too stupid to see that I was a placeholder girlfriend for you. That’s not who I am anymore. I will never be that girl again, so you don’t get to talk to me like that unless you want to get your ass kicked.”

You smile sharply and then yank the collar of your sweatshirt down. “And by the way? We fucked last night. His dick is huge and not once did I have to get myself off afterward like I did with you.”

His face is red. He grabs your upper arm and jerks your forward. “Look, you little--”

You shove him. “Don’t touch me!”

He stumbles back.

Right into Loki.

Oh, shit.

Before you can move an inch, Loki lays your ex-boyfriend out with a truly magnificent right cross. 

“Loki!” you cry in panic and horror as your ex hits the ground with a groan. Loki drags him to his feet and shoves him back against the nearest wall, towering over him, his voice like razor wire as he speaks.

“If you ever lay a hand on this woman again,” Loki snarls. “I will slit your fucking throat, little man.”

Your ex isn’t the smartest. He lands a hit to Loki’s solar plexus and again to his temple. However, Loki’s solid muscle, and he’s trained, so he flattens your ex with a hip toss and then lands one heavy, expensive dress shoe right on his sternum.

“Have I made my point exceedingly clear to you, idiot?” Loki growls. 

You grab his arm and yank on it. “Loki, that’s enough! Come on!” 

He’s still fuming, but he doesn’t resist as you drag him back inside and lock the door. You stomp into your bathroom and return with a First Aid kit before roaring, “What the hell is the matter with you, Loki?”

“Me?” he hisses. “He grabbed you. Did you not see that, you foolish woman?”

You shove him to sit at the island counter and tilt his face. A thin trail of blood is running down from the cut above his eyebrow. “I can take care of myself, Loki. What if he presses charges?”

“I’m a bloody lawyer. If he does, then I’ll negotiate.” He squirms, trying to escape your grip, but you force him in the seat and start mopping up the blood. 

“And what if it ruins your reputation? Gets you in trouble with the firm? God forbid you get fired or something, all because the shithead lost his temper.”

“You were in danger. You would have done the same thing in my position.” He winces as you clean the small cut with an alcohol pad. 

“Think first, act second, Loki.” You snatch a Band Aid up and have to force yourself not to slap it on him just to make it hurt more. 

Loki grits his teeth, his eyes flashing. “Forgive me for not acting rationally as some brute shoves around the woman I love.”

“Oh, please, he didn’t shove me around, he--wait, what did you just say?” 

You stare at him, and it’s not just the adrenaline from the fight that’s making you shiver. Loki’s stare is piercing. He appears to be studying you before answering the question.

“What about that was unclear to you?”

You swallow hard. “I-I know you love me. I love you too. But...Loki...are you...”

“Am I what?” he whispers, pushing to his feet. “Say it.”

You retreat a bit, but he just follows you. You bump into the counter and he places a hand on either side of you, stooping down until he’s inches away. 

“Say it,” he rasps. “Say the words, woman.”

You draw breath again, unable to help that your voice quivers. “Loki, are you in love with me?”

Eternity stretches between the two of you before he finally answers. His lips part.

“Yes, you simpleton, I am in love with you. I have been in love with you since the first moment you spoke my name. I love every single ridiculous thing about you. Every second in your company has simultaneously been the best and worst parts of my life.”

You gape at him, flustered and frustrated and confused and giddy. “Why the hell didn’t you say anything?”

“Because you were not available to me in such a way until now. You are very guarded, sweetling. It took me years to sneak my way into your heart. One false move and I would have to start again at the bottom, pushing my boulder up the mountain like Sisyphus. Now, I am there. Now, I am yours and you are mine. Now, I can freely say that I love you and I want to take care of you if you will continue to let me.”

He reaches up and brushes a tear away from your cheek that you hadn’t yet noticed. You just stare up at him through your blurry eyes in wonderment. He was your prince. _Yours._

You sniffle and try to clear your throat, attempting to redeem even a tiny bit of your dignity. “Aren’t you going to ask if I’m in love with you in return?”

Loki smiles. “You proved it last night, sweetling. But I wouldn’t mind terribly if you wished to say it out loud.”

You scowl. “You have to earn it first.”

“Mm,” Loki purrs. He scoops you up and plops you on the counter, pushing his hands underneath your sweatshirt with a heart-stopping smile. “However shall I accomplish that?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all she wrote. I've weirdly enjoyed nice!Loki, mostly because I did finally let some of his mischief out at the end like I've been wanting to do.


	7. Bonus chapter: Loki's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look through Loki's eyes of the events of Reader's nasty breakup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my life in fact got worse, not better, so fuck it. Let's have some more nice Loki. Because this is just how I deal with things now, apparently.

"I am going to kill him."

"Loki," my brother Thor said in that irritatingly patient tone of his. "Settle down."

"There is nothing to settle," I hissed through my teeth. "He will die by my hand."

"Loki," Thor repeated, sliding a bottle of ale across the bar to me. "Just take a sip and settle down and tell me what happened."

I glared at the sweating brown glass bottle, but eventually reached out and took a substantial sip. For all his faults, Thor was an excellent bartender. He had the best imported beers and ales, and this one was a particular favorite. It did not quell my anger in the slightest, but the cold beverage did lower my temperature somewhat. He waited patiently as I drank and then leaned a forearm on the bar, his eyebrows raised in question.

"He has been cheating on her," I spat.

Thor's jaw dropped. Then, his brow darkened and he clenched his jaw. He made a fist with one hand, lowered his head, and shook it in disbelief. "Fucking bastard."

I chuckled darkly. "Oh, it gets better. He told her that and then broke up with her."

Thor's fist smacked the top of the bar. Things clattered. "Unbelievable. Just unbelievable."

"So you agree, then, that he should die?"

Thor sighed. "Be beaten within an inch of his life? Yes. Die? No."

My mouth flew open, but he held up his hand. "Not by your hand, I mean. If someone coincidentally ran him over with a semi, the world would be better for it. You cannot interfere, Loki."

"Why not?" I snarled. "You think we should allow him to treat her like refuse? You, of all people?"

"By no means do I think we should let it slide," Thor said, narrowing his eyes. "But do not do so directly. She was right to stop you, Loki. You cannot act on her behalf. She's not yours. She is her own. She must decide what she will do in the end, and we must support her as her friends. As satisfying as it would be to beat the stuffing out of him, you must respect her wishes."

I exhaled through my nose and then took another long pull. "You haven't seen her yet, Thor. It's like..."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "...like the light has gone out in her eyes. What he's done has ravaged her confidence. She thinks she wasn't good enough for him."

"Odin's beard," Thor growled. "This is why women think we're trash. Sorry bastards like him doing things like this to good women. She is lovely and kind and funny, and yet he seeks another. He does not have the sense God gave a turnip."

I snorted. "Well said, brother."

Thor fixed me with The Look. I hated The Look. "And what have you done to help her so far?"

"What I've always done," I told him. "Take care of her. She's on her way now."

I retrieved my wallet and handed him a $50 bill. "Anything she wants tonight, on me. Just give me the difference if there's anything left."

Thor nodded and took it, eyeing me. "Will you tell her?"

I frowned at him. "Tell her what?"

"Loki."

I clenched my teeth. "Bugger off, Thor."

He groaned. "Bloody hell, Loki, just _tell her._ Please, for both your sake."

"There is nothing to tell."

Thor glared. "Loki, I have known you since you were seven years old. You are in love with that girl, and it is beyond high time that you tell her the truth. There is no better opportunity that you will ever receive."

"First of all, you are delusional as always," I snapped. "She is my friend. Yes, I love her, as you love her, but I am not in love with her. Second of all, it is not only rude but insensitive to prey on a woman in the midst of emotional turmoil over a breakup. She is not looking for a rebound. I would never stoop to such a level, and it is an ugly thing for you to imply that I would ever betray her like that."

"The only betrayal here is to yourself, Loki. You need to face it. I am not saying you drop to your knees and confess this very night. I mean that she will heal from this, for she is strong and resilient, and after she does, you should tell her the truth. You owe her honesty, as her friend. As someone she trusts. It is a disservice to you both to hide these feelings under the assumption that she does not return them."

"You are mistaken. There are no feelings. She is my friend. Nothing more."

Thor sighed again and shook his head. "Stubborn as our father. Fine. We will continue this conversation later. In the meantime, what are your revenge plans for the bastard?"

I grinned wickedly. "Oh, you are going to love them."

Thor grinned back. "Good man."

* * *

"What have you done?"

I stood in the center of my bedroom, rubbing the bridge of my nose, breathing deeply to suppress the growing anxiety unfurling through my chest. "Why did you say that to her? Why, you ridiculous bastard?"

I lowered my hand and began pacing back and forth, muttering furiously at myself as I replayed the previous conversation. I knew she'd only blurted it out because of her stress levels and the wine, and yet I'd responded to it almost immediately. How could I have been so foolish? So impulsive. It was unlike me. I calculated everything. Down to the letter. Down to an exact science. And yet one mention of sex from her, and everything logical flew out the window. I could have compromised our entire friendship with that proposal, and yet I'd made her one anyway.

"What is wrong with you?" I growled at myself. "You know better. She is your friend. You trust her. She trusts you. Why would you risk it?"

 _You know why,_ came the voice in my head. _Thor was right._

"Thor is never right," I spat. "About anything, and certainly not about my affairs."

_She's different. She's special. You know why you did it._

"Ridiculous," I scolded the voice. "You're being ridiculous. This is nothing more than a passing fancy. I care for her. I want her to be happy. It is not the same thing as what that buffoon has suggested."

_Are you sure?_

"Positive." I forced myself to grab a casefile and sat upon the bed. I flicked on the lamp, changed into just my pajama pants, and grabbed my notes as well as a pen and threw myself into the work as quickly as possible.

Until around one a.m. when I heard an unmistakable knock upon my bedroom door.

My heart thundered in my chest. My lungs squeezed the air out as I stared at it in disbelief. I licked my lips and stood up slowly, all my senses awakening at once as I shuffled to the door to open it.

And there she stood.

Hopeful and scared and hesitant and hurting.

And beautiful.

"Can I come in?" she asked meekly.

I simply nodded and pushed the door open further for her. She padded into my room and I shut the door, watching her carefully. Her hands opened and closed in a nervous cycle, her back still to me.

"I...did some thinking. But...I still just can't help but feel like I'm just using you and I don't know that I'm okay with it."

Heavens above. She had considered my proposal, and seriously no less. Excitement rushed through me then, but I tempered my reaction. I spoke calmly to reassure her, for she looked utterly terrified by the very prospect of becoming intimate with me. My poor darling.

"I am a grown man," I told her. "I am giving you my full consent to use me. I am your friend. It is what I am here for."

She sighed and pushed her hair out of her face, an old familiar gesture, and one that I happened to like intensely. She faced me then, her eyes soft and vulnerable in the low golden light of the lamp. "You're important to me. I don't want you to feel like a cheap prostitute or something."

I tried my hardest not to laugh aloud. "I assure you that is not what I think."

"But it's so selfish--"

I gripped her shoulders gently, reassuringly, and spoke from the heart. "Darling, you are allowed to be selfish. A man just violated your trust. Everything in your life has been upended. You are feeling alone and vulnerable, and probably undesirable on top of that, thanks to that bastard. You need to be shown care and affection. You need to let go. I think this would at least allow you to begin the healing process, if nothing else. It would remind you that you are loved and you are special to someone, even if it's just me."

I smiled down at her, this silly girl I cared for too deeply, brushing a lock of hair away from her cheek. "Your Loki."

She studied me, and then leaned her forehead to mine. Something in me melted at the gesture. "Are you sure?"

No. Not at all. It was a huge step and I could ruin everything I cared about.

And yet...

And yet I wanted it with every fiber of my being.

My lips parted on their own. "I am sure, my sweet."

She took a deep, shaky, cleansing breath. "Okay."

She leaned back enough to look up at me again. "So how does this work exactly?"

All hesitation vacated my entire body. The only thing left was a burning need to devote every iota of energy within me to comforting this woman. I gave her a small, teasing smile. "It usually begins a little something like this..."

I tipped her chin slightly up and kissed her.

Gods above and below.

Were there any other women on earth but her?

Her lips were so soft and delicate and plush. I'd never forgotten that night we kissed and nearly did more than that, and the sheer tidal wave of pleasure from that night washed over me completely yet again. I sensed her initial shyness in how gently she kissed me, in how she stood stock still, and lifted her hands to rest them on my chest. She ran them lightly down over my bare skin, still shy, but growing confident the longer we kissed. I settled my hands on her hips and pressed her into me further, and became imbued with heat as I felt the softness of her breasts and smelled her hair, her skin. Something deeply hungry made me scoop her up in my arms and carry her to the bed.

I swept the book and the notes off the surface of the mattress and lay her down. The heat. My God, the heat. It consumed me. I felt starved, as if she were the only thing that could satisfy me. Before I could help it, I found myself rutting up against her pelvis, my cock already impossibly hard beneath the pajama pants. She moaned as she felt it digging into the soft juncture between her thighs, her voice hoarse as she spoke. "God. God, Loki, don't tease."

The words slipped out of me before I could stop them. "I like to tease. I may never get a second chance at you, sweetling. I'm going to enjoy it."

I slipped the lobe of her ear into my mouth just to tease another moan from her, and then pushed her overly large t-shirt up from her thighs. She obediently tugged it off, and I nearly lost my head as I saw what lay beneath. Such smooth skin. Such lovely curves. Ripe and waiting.

I lunged for her throat, bathing it in kisses and licks, excited at the sweet taste of her skin. I unhooked the bra and gave myself another moment to admire her, to admire the unforgettable shape of her bare breasts, of how she trembled underneath me, ready for more. I was the luckiest bastard on earth right now.

"All mine," I whispered, and then dove for her again.

I shoved her arms over her head and sucked one breast, groaning as it made her moan again. I lavished it with attention, licking, sucking, nibbling, driven mad by the feel of her nipple tightening under my care. I took the other one as well and paid it the same homage, and then made my journey south once she was all but quivering with anticipation.

I kissed my way down her delicate form and shoved her accursed little shorts off, and then could do nothing but stare at her naked glory upon my bed. Damn everything. I'd pretended for the longest time that I did not want this, and yet here it was, and it filled me to burst with admiration and gratitude and reverence. Gods. Just look at her.

"Bloody hell, sweetling, you're gorgeous," I told her, my voice so hoarse it nearly sounded foreign to me.

A pretty blush overtook her cheeks then. "T-Thanks."

I smirked. Such a shy little thing. I adored it. I then turned my attention towards her slightly open legs and nudged them further apart. I suppressed a growl of sheer and utter want as my gaze fell upon her opening, all pretty and pink like the inside of a conch shell. My mouth watered at the sight. I let my hand slide down over it, and she writhed on the bed, moaning my name. It was music to my ears.

"So wet for me," I whispered as I carefully edged a finger into her. Sweet silken heat enveloped the digit, and I knew there was no going back now. I had to have more, so much more of her, of my sweetling. "Just for me."

I withdrew and then glided the same finger in again. She gripped the sheets under her and hissed, as if it had been long awaited to feel this good. It probably had. I'd long suspected her boyfriend was like other careless fools, not properly treating a lady to a good time in his bed. A surge of anger went through me and I stamped it down in order to focus on her again.

"Let me hear it, my sweet," I murmured to her, allowing my hand to sink comfortably into rhythm, steady, not too fast, not too slow. "Let me hear what you need."

"Please, Loki," my sweetling mumbled. "Please, I want to feel good. I want you to make me feel good."

A shudder rolled down my back. Gods. She needed me. And I would give her everything. Everything she desired and more, so much more. I wanted to drown her in pleasure.

And I wanted her to know it was my doing, no one else's.

"Watch," I commanded as I sank a second finger into her welcoming heat. "Watch what your Loki is doing to you."

She whimpered in slight protest, but those thick lashes slid back and she stared up at me, and I felt the change. She relaxed a bit more as she accepted the pleasure of my fingers inside her, accepted that she wanted me and I wanted her equally. I would give her anything she wanted, and right now, she wanted more.

I adjusted my fingers and felt for her spot. It wasn't hard to find, and perhaps she hadn't really known where it was, because she threw her head back and came on my fingers instantly. Fucking hell, it was amazing. I savored the rapidly contracting muscles over my hand and watched her body roll on the bed as she finished with a mewl of satisfaction.

And there was so much more to be had.

I didn't let her recover. I couldn't. I didn't want her to. So I slunk down between those long, beautiful legs of hers and replaced my fingers with my tongue instead.

She shrieked and buried her hands in my hair as I attacked her slick cunt immediately, lapping at those delicate inner walls. She tasted bittersweet, so alluring. I felt drugged the second I tasted her. I wanted more, everything she could give me, everything she could take. I shoved her legs apart and feasted on her, licking, sucking, forcing those delicate petals apart with my tongue. She pressed into me, moaning hard and fast, as I drove her to the edge again, her sounds muted as her thighs closed in around my head. I felt her inner muscles twitching in danger and forced her to her next orgasm brutishly, a selfish sense of satisfaction flooding over me as she wailed in delight. She flew into her climax as my mouth claimed her clit, lavishing it with attention.

She squeezed my hair a final time and then slumped to the bed in a heap, completely used up and on cloud nine by the astonished look on her face. Good.

I took my time as I waited for her to recover, kissing my way up from her delicious little cunt until we were face to face again. I didn't hide the smirk.

"Let's see a vibrator do that."

"Oh, hush," she said, rolling her eyes. "Before I gag you."

I nearly laughed as I stroked my fingers up her side. "An idle threat if I ever heard one. I think you just proved beyond a shadow of a doubt how much you like my mouth."

"Jerk," she accused. I'd heard much worse by now. Then she tugged at my pants. "Lose these."

My heart nearly jumped out of my chest. I hid my eagerness behind another smirk. "Impatient, are we?"

I slid out of the pants. Bless her, my sweetling held my gaze for a long time, trying her best not to give in first, but I had the patience of a god by now. Her eyes slid down my body, leaving me covered in goosebumps as I watched desire flood her expression as she finally glanced down at my hard cock, its tip already leaking from how badly I'd been wanting her this whole time. Some truly foolish, insecure part of me had worried she would tuck tail and run when we reached this part, as if I weren't what she wanted, as if she could reject me at any moment.

But she didn't.

She radiated lust and want as she saw me, all of me, hiding nothing from her but the most important thing between us.

I almost died on the spot.

Gods, I'd wanted her to look at me that way for years.

I shook myself as the silence grew and slapped on another teasing grin. "See something you like, darling?"

"Maybe," she sniffed, and then wrapped her hand around me. All the air left my lungs at once. Oh, heavens. I felt like a young man again, bedding a girl for the first time. Her fingers stroked groan after groan out of me, applying just the right amount of pressure around the shaft, the pads of her fingers teasing the wet tip every so often. She kissed me lightly as she kept at it, just as enraptured by my pleasure as I had been by hers, and it filled me with such pride to know she wanted me to feel good.

I stopped her as heat climbed up my spine, warning me that I'd come in her hand if I tried to stand anymore. I kissed her hard, clinging to the last bit of logic left in my brain. "Protection. Do I need it?"

"On the pill," she whispered to me. "It's okay."

A filthy, animalistic noise left me then. I'd been hoping for that. "Good, I wanted to fuck you raw."

She let out a little huff of a laugh. "Pervert."

"Oh, you have no idea." I climbed up the bed to be level with her and then forced myself to hold still before I could enter her. My entire body screamed at me for it, but I still held off, remembering that this wasn't just a quick fuck. This was someone for whom I cared deeply allowing herself to be vulnerable with me. Everything on her sweet features told me that she wanted this, but I had to be sure. I would light the world on fire before I would ever hurt her.

"Are you certain, sweetling?" I asked her, earnestly, honestly, as gently as I could.

"Yes," she whispered back, her arms around my neck, clinging to me for dear life. "I want this. I want you, Loki."

Her words filled me with purpose, and affection, and appreciation. I knew then that she was my guiding light. I would do anything for her.

What a terrifying thought.

I shut my eyes for a second. "You'll be the death of me, sweetling."

Then I kissed her, and pushed inside her at long last.

What followed was nothing short of heavenly.

She arched up off the mattress, her bare, perfect breasts molding into my chest, her nails biting into my skin. She cursed into my mouth as she felt me sliding into her. My cock was not small, and she was tight to begin with, so the both of us needed a second to adjust. But oh, what a moment. My world shrank down to just her, and how she felt around me, like fucking silk. She fit me like a glove.

"Mm, I love your cunt, darling," I murmured in her ear. "It's like it was made just for me. Just for your Loki."

She whined then, squirming underneath me, and then it hit me. I'd felt that fluttering sensation over the shaft and the tip of my cock. Oho. She was more than just sensitive.

"Shut up," she pleaded. "You're gonna make me come too soon."

I couldn't help but chuckle, arching an eyebrow at her distraught expression. "You say that as if it is a bad thing, sweetling."

I couldn't resist such a tempting offer. I slid my hand down her stomach until I reached her clit, but she grabbed my wrist, her eyes flying open in panic. "Don't, Loki, don't, please, oh God--"

"Come," I ordered in my lowest, filthiest voice, watching her shudder as it affected her immediately. Her cunt quivered deliciously around me, so I kept going, kept pressing against that sensitive clit with my fingers. "Come for me, darling. Come like you did earlier on my tongue, my fingers. Come on my cock, come sweetly for me, so sweetly, right here where you want. Right in this tight, wet little cunt."

She couldn't take it. I watched with utter delight and fascination as she bucked up from the bed and came around me in a wet, sumptuous burst. Her cunt clenched me tight all over and my eyes rolled back for a second as I felt her come. "Fuck. _Fuck,_ darling, that's it. Yes. Such a good girl. Come for me, good girl. Sweet girl. My little pet."

She collapsed back to the bed, panting madly, shaking from head to toe, with me buried deep inside her. I held still for her sake as she recovered, and then her flat, annoyed tone reached my ears. "I hate you."

"I know," I hummed in amusement, licking the bite marks I'd already left on the column of her throat. "And it's going to get worse before it gets better. I shall make a mess of you, my sweet. I want you completely, utterly fucked out tonight. I am going to make sure you enjoy every moment of this, of being fucked and fucked well."

"God, shut up," she begged, shivering in anticipation. "That's not fair, don't do that."

I just chuckled. "You agreed to be mine when you stepped through that door, my little pet. I will exploit every single one of your weaknesses until you come apart in my hands. Let's begin, shall we?"

I fucked her.

I fucked her hard, into the mattress, holding nothing back because I had no reason to. I gave her every bit of what she wanted, and reveled in how well she took it. It infuriated me to think that she had been in a relationship with that bastard and he had not treated her as she deserved. What point is there to sex if not to please your partner? How could a man even stand to look at someone so lovely and complex and not give her everything she desires?

She enraptured me with more than simply her beauty. Her presence calmed me and yet invigorated me. She stirred things in me that I had not known were there had I never met her. Every second of her in my bed left me reeling with emotions I hadn't thought I'd ever feel. She possessed me. She was mine.

I was hers.

And...perhaps I always had been.


End file.
